


it gets warmer

by burningfreeze



Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: A COMIC, Art, Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, a short one but yes a comic, but also sweet... hopefully!, implied PTSD, in which Francis and James have a good time in an art gallery c:, jk it gets sad lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningfreeze/pseuds/burningfreeze
Summary: Fitzier Fall Exchange gift for Awhbeans! I hope I managed to capture what you had in mind at least to some extent :>>Prompt:Post-Canon, Crozier and Fitzjames take a trip to the continent to view art and recover from their traumas.
Relationships: Captain Francis Crozier/Commander James Fitzjames
Comments: 25
Kudos: 66
Collections: Fall Fitzier Exchange





	it gets warmer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Awhbeans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awhbeans/gifts).



  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
